


I love you My handsome cook (Sanji Vinsmoke X reader Smut)

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Condoms, F/M, Forehead Kisses, I Love You, Moaning, Oral Sex, Protection, Sleepy Kisses, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Sanji and (Y/N) share a sweet night togther as the strawhats and Heart Pirates have a party.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	I love you My handsome cook (Sanji Vinsmoke X reader Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do,please either follow my twitter which is @Phantomwantsto1 or if you would like to see other stories I've written,please check out my Wattpad which is @Dragonclawkisses!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 💛💛

The Thousand island sunny was lively tonight.

Luffy had the Heart Pirates on the ship,as everyone was drinking,eating and having a fun time.

Everyone,but (Y/N).

She was sat in her room,reading a book,robin lent her,but sadly the loud party noises made her unable to concentrate,but that wasn't the only thing making is hard for her to concentrate.

She sighed gently,closing the book placing it in the table,before lifting her body off the bed and walking out.

Her eyes darted around the ship, hoping to find her sober boyfriend,to which her eyes landed on Nami,giggling and talking with him.

Sanji had his normal suit on,the blue shirt peeking out of his blazer,in one hand he had a silver platter with drinks on,and his unlit cigarette,in his hand.

Giggling,she walked towards him,slipping her fingers into his,removing the unlit cigarette.

Sanji turned around,his eyes lighting up at the sight of (Y/N),a smile spread across his face.

"Darling! I was just talking about you!"

(Y/N) smiled sweetly,before slowly beginning to drag her finger down his chest,looking up at him with slightly lust filled eyes.

"I miss you~"

Sanji felt a small blush arise on his cheeks as he smiled softly,rubbing his neck softly 

"o..ohh...I ..uh...Nami I'll be right back"

Sanji lead (Y/N) to his room,gently opening the door,leading her in before following after closing the door.

"Sanji~"

"I know darling,we will don't worry"

She giggled,as Sanji gently cupped her face,placing his lips on hers,gently kissing her

She wrapped her arms around his neck,Sanji gently placed her back to the wall,trailing one hand to her hip,rubbing circles along her hip bone.

her cheeks blushed as she wiggled against Sanji,rolling her hips into his crotch causing a small groan to be released from him.

"Your so pretty"

Gently placing one kiss on her neck, Sanji then began to place butterflies kisses along her neck,down to her viable collar bones.

"S... Sanji,your allowed to"

He pulled away,his cheeks slightly red before rubbing her hip once more.

"I..I...feel bad if I just do it with out asking darling"

She cupped his face gently stroking his cheek,before smiling.

"Hun..your allowed to,I promise but it's so sweet you asked before "

Sanji smiled softly,before going back to gently kissing her neck,softly and carefully biting.

She wiggled against him as Sanji sucked on her neck gently,leaving his mark,after doing one mark,he quickly moved over to the other side of her neck,and once again he placed his lips against her neck,gently sucking,she giggled gently at the feeling before wiggling,mewling in pleasure.

Once Sanji was done,he pulled away gently rubbing the marks,his lips slightly swollen,she rolled her hips towards his crotch,feeling how hard he was.

"I think someone wants some help"

Sanji felt blood drip out of his nose as his cheeks grew even darker with a blush.

"Y...you don't have to!" 

(Y/N) reached towards him,undoing his blazer jacket,pulling it off his shoulders she smiled as Sanji watched her.

"Now,d..don't feel preassured Sweetheart...please"

"I want to Sanji...please"

She pouted softly at him,reaching for her t-shirt,pulling it up slowly as Sanji's nose gushed with blood as she dropped her shirt ok the floor.

"B... beautiful"

Her cheeks blushed even more,as Sanji walked towards her,picking her up gently placing her on his bed,the sweet smell of Vanilla wafting in her nose.

"I love you"

"I love you too Sanji"

Sanji reached his hands towards her jeans,unbuttoning them gently as she bit her lip.

"May I Mademoiselle?"

She giggled at his antics and nodded,allowing Sanji to peel her pants off her,leaving her in a Matching White set.

"H..how are you so gorgeous?"

"S.. Sanji!"

He smirked,unbuttoning his light blue shirt,pulling it down,showing off his handsome body,(Y/N) gently ran a finger across his chest,biting her lip.

"Shall we?"

"Yes please"

Sanji started kissing down her chest,casuing her to arc her back,Sanji reached behind her back,fiddling around to unclip her bra.

Apon succeeding in removing her bra,he gently placed his hands atop her breast gently squeezing, causing (Y/N) to moan gently.

"Y...you...liked...t..that??"

She blushed madly and nodded,quickly wrapping her legs around his waist,pulling him closer,accidently causing Sanji's face to go into her breasts,she felt a cold liquid in her cleavage.

Sanji lifted his head up,blood trickling down,his nose,she giggled lighty reaching for a tissue,wiping his nose clean.

"S.. sorry love..."

"Don't apologize! It's okay Hun"

Sanji smiled as peppered kisses along her nipples,making sure not to bite her,she whimpered and moaned as his cold lips were around her chest.

"S..Sanji....I...I'm-"

"I know love,your dripping,I'm just making sure you feel loved"

Sanji pushed his body off (Y/N) also pushing hers down softly before leaning his face down to her underwear,pulling it down with his teeth,tossing it away.

"S..Sanji" she gently moaned as Sanji began to kiss her thighs leading down to her inner lips.

her fingers shoot to his hair to gently running her fingers through them

"S...Sanji!~"

He gently placed a kiss right in the middle of her Vagina,and gently stuck his tounge in,casuing a loud moan erupt from the girl,Sanji pulled away he looked at her in the eyes, smiling

"God,I love you sweetheart"

She breathed in shakily,her cheeks blushed madly and looked up at Sanji smiling

"I love you too Hun,so much"

Sanji sat up probably on his knees,before unbuckling his belt,sliding it off along with his pants, shoes,socks and Belt.

Sanji reached into his draw,Pulling out the signature gold foil wrapper,going to open it before (Y/N) stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

"D...do you not want me to give...you-"

"No thank you sweetheart,I wanna focus just on you"

He smiled,before coutniuing to open his condom,rolling it over his cock. 

He placed his hands by her waist, slowly pushing in,feeling his girlfriend stretch around hkm

"A...ahh,..shit"

"Fuck...s... Sanji"

Sanji placed his lips on hers,kissing her,slowly but passionately,and pushing in and out of her falling into a Rhythm,they pulled away from the kiss,panting.

"God,you feel so nice sweetheart"

She panted gently,closing her eyes as she felt Sanji pushing in and out,feeling the room grow hotter,(Y/N) wrapped her arms around his neck,trying to wrap her legs around his waist,Sanji ended up assisting her,pulling her legs around him

"..god...Damn" 

Sanji muttered out curse words,panting right in her ear,his hot breath right in her ear along with his gorgeous body covered in sweat

Sanji's hot breath caused shivers to roll down her body.

She felt a knot be built up,as Sanji picked up his pace,slapping into her gently,making sure not to hurt her

"S...Sanji! I..I'm so....c..lose!"

" darling,just hold on a little longer"

She mewled and moaned,scratching Sanji's back gently.

"S..sanji! I..can't-"

A loud moan erupted from (Y/N) as she clenched around his cock,relising all over him,she panted gently as Sanji groaned at the feeling,before gently thrusting in a few more times, before kissing her again to mute his groans as he released into the condom,(Y/N) wiggled at the warmth, panting.

Sanji pulled out,tying the condom,before binning it and fall atop of her,she smiled running her fingers through his hair,kissing his forehead,as he threw the duvet over them.

"I love you.. so much (Y/N)

"I love you too,my Handsome Cook"


End file.
